Lucky
by AnxietyDisorder
Summary: Japanese school romance about two neighbors who just can't seem to get along. Allen will always be Kanda's bean sprout! YULLEN.


Hey guys :D recently, well more like over the span of eight months, I've been in love with Yullen fics, and I decided to write one myself! I learned that writing Yullen is harder than it looks, and I have no idea on how I'm going to get Allen and Kanda closer together. Buuuutttt it's fiction so I'll figure a way out. Hahahaha x) The story is set in Japan, in a japanese school. For anyone that has read any shounen manga like Kategyo Hitman or whatever, yeah, the school is like that. Please enjoy :))))))

* * *

Kanda absolutely hated loud noises. He groaned and covered his ears with his pillow. He was so going to kill the damn bastard that was ruining his plans of sleeping until noon on this blissful Saturday morning. Judging from the mechanical noises and men shouting outside, a person was moving in next door.

After a while of squirming under his pillow and thin blankets, he gave up on trying to go back to sleep.

"Fuck." Kanda said with a sleep drowned husky voice as he got off the bed.

The sunlight shining through the window highlighted his shirt less figure. The light bounced off his well-toned abs and bolded the tattoo on his left chest. His raven locks of hair fell loosely around his back and shoulders like silk, and his messy bangs poked out in all directions. His black sweatpants moved lower on his hipbone as he stretched his shoulder and back muscles.

He went to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of lotus tea and some biscuits for breakfast. The home phone fixated on the wall rang nosily through the quiet house. Kanda walked over to answer it, while still sipping his tea with his other hand. He leaned on the wall lazily and picked it up.

"GOOD MORNING YUU!" A certain annoying rabbit shouted through the phone.

Grimacing, Kanda held the phone further from his ear.

"Hope I didn't wake you up!" The rabbit laughed.

"You didn't, and pipe the fuck down Lavi. Don't call me by my first name." Kanda growled into the phone.

"Aw… that's too bad. Well, what got you up so early in the morning today?" Lavi chirped.

"Some asshole is moving in next door."

"Is it a hot babe?" Lavi asked eagerly.

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"Geez Yuu, sometimes I really do wonder if you're gay. Do you even jack off?"

Kanda almost burned his tongue. "What the fuck, you stupid rabbit! I'll slice you to pieces. Is this what you called me for? Because I'm hanging up."

Lavi laughed heartedly over the line. "I just wanted to remind you that we have band practice at five today."

"I know, I'm not stupid." Kanda snapped and slammed the phone.

He rubbed his temples and sighed. He really needed some meditating done. Then he noticed his full trashcan. He would meditate after he brought the trash out. No, he wasn't emptying the trash because he was curious about his new neighbor. Definitely not, he reassured himself.

Kanda put on a plain white V-neck shirt that was lying around in his room and went outside with the trash. He turned his head towards the house next to his – not because he was curious but because it was so damn noisy – and spotted the new family name plate on the wall.

"Walker…" Kanda read. What kind of retarded last name was that?

Then he spotted a small figure with white hair outside the house, talking to the men from the household moving company. So the person causing all the commotion was an old geezer. Kanda snorted as he dumped the black trash bag into the disposer bin. Not that he had been expecting a 'hot babe,' and definitely not a 'hot guy.'

He went back inside and turned on his stereo for some soothing meditation music. The flowing music filled the house as he got out his meditation mat and sat cross-legged. He closed his eyes and focused on the music, his senses, and his steady breathing.

After half an hour, he got up with his mind soothed and emptied. Then he reached for his sword, Mugen, and unsheathed it to go practice in the back yard. As soon as he was about to head out, the doorbell rang. Kanda groaned. His mood was probably going to go down the drain now. He just knew it.

Kanda opened the door with a sigh that quickly turned into a startled choke. A boy with pure white hair was standing on his porch, holding a plate of rice cakes with gloved hands. The boy had fair porcelain skin, and silver blue eyes that were decorated by an angry red scar down his right. On his face was a bright smile that almost made his white features radiate light.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker and I moved in next door, nice to meet you." The boy said.

What the fuck, why did the boy have white hair? He was the weirdest shit Kanda had sighted in a long time. Tch, so he hadn't had been a geezer.

Allen said, "I brought some rice cakes over as a present. I heard this is a tradition in Japan. I made – " Allen yelped in midsentence as he dropped the plate of rice cakes, which resulted in many shattered pieces of glass on Kanda's porch.

Kanda jumped back in surprise then glared. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You, you, the sword! Were you planning to… stab me with that?" Allen pointed at Mugen with a horrified expression.

Oh. Kanda had forgotten his grip on his unsheathed Mugen.

"Of course not!" Kanda snapped. "I was heading out to practice in my yard, right before you rang my fucking doorbell."

"Oh." Allen laughed. "You got me really scared for a second there."

Kanda didn't reply. Instead, he glared at the shattered glass pieces on _his_ porch. Allen quickly picked up the message.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I was so surprised by your sword that I – "

"Are you saying it's my fault?"

"No, definitely not!" Allen quickly said. "I'll clean it up." Then Allen scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I just moved in so I don't have any cleaning supplies yet… Do you mind if I use yours?"

A tick formed under Kanda's eye. Just as he had assumed, all his meditating had gone to waste by this annoying beansprout. Yes, Kanda decided, he looked like a fucking beansprout with his short height and skinny limbs.

"Leave it. I'll clean it up." Kanda snapped. He didn't want this beansprout on his property any longer. He'd rather clean this up than deal with him.

"No, no. It's my fault, I'll clean it up." Allen insisted.

"I accept your apology, so you don't have to clean it up. Just get the fuck off my property, you're giving me a headache."

"I'm sorry, but I won't go until I clean up this mess. It's my fault and – "

"Sorry this, sorry that… Fine." Kanda sighed in defeat as he went inside to fetch his cleaning supplies. He was startled when the beansprout followed him into the house casually, as if he had invited him in.

"Do you meditate?" Allen asked as he heard the stereo music.

"Yes." Kanda huffed.

"Oh right, I forgot. What's your name?" Allen asked.

"Yuu Kanda."

"Oh, Yuu, is it?"

Kanda flipped around and pointed his blade on Allen's chest.

"Call me by my first name and I'll slice you." He threatened.

"Woah." Allen stepped back and laughed nervously. "Okay."

Kanda opened his broom closet and got out sweeping tools and handed it over to Allen.

Kanda watched Allen quickly go over to the porch and sweep up the mess. He tore his glare off of him and reached over to sheathe his threatening sword.

A loud bang and clatter came from the porch, followed by a murmur of "Ouch, that hurt…"

For goodness sake, the boy was the clumsiest shit after good-for-nothing-Miranda Lotto in his class.

"What did you do this time?" Kanda sighed as he walked over.

Allen was sprawled on the ground on his back, and the only things preventing his head from touching the ground covered in glass were his elbows supporting his weight.

Kanda would've just left him there and slammed his door shut in the boy's face if it weren't for the blood that was slowly creeping it's way on the ground.

"Shit." The boy cursed as he tried to get up, but he soon came back down with a strangled gasp. His right arm was hurt in so many places Kanda didn't even want to count, and his right calf had a deep cut that was oozing way too much blood.

"What are you, a fucking retard?" Kanda growled.

Allen knitted his brows together, and then said through gritted teeth, "I'm bleeding puddles here, I could use some more empathy – "

Allen let out a small surprised yelp as Kanda reached down and carried him to the kitchen stool.

Kanda got out the first aid kit from the cupboard and kneeled down to tend to the biggest wound on Allen's leg.

"I told you bastard I would fucking clean it up, but you wouldn't listen, and now look at you being such a pain in the ass." Kanda snapped as he pulled out the glass piece a little bit too harshly with the tweezers.

Allen murmured a little strangled sorry and cringed at the alcohol that was poured on his wound.

"This wound is too deep. It needs to be stitched. I have first aid training from military camp, or would you rather go to a hospital?" Kanda asked.

"No hospitals, definitely no hospitals." Allen's face turned a few tones paler as he shook his head furiously.

Kanda raised a brow but didn't question further. "Okay then. You better clench your teeth tight, because this is going to hurt."

* * *

Allen slumped on the kitchen table after his wounds were done tending. His whole right body felt like it was on fire and all the while Allen bit on his lower lip to hold in the pain. He was only thankful that he hadn't hurt his left arm, the crippled one. Kanda had treated to his wounds like a pro, and he had actually grown quite gentle towards the wounds at the end. It was probably because his annoyance at Allen had soothed down. The Asian boy had an unbelievably short temper, not to mention a very dirty tongue.

Allen watched Kanda clean up the medical kit. The boy seemed to live alone, judging by the lack of chairs at the dining table, and how he knew where everything in the house was. He seemed to be doing a very good job at it. His hair was silky and neat, and his muscular body showed through his clothes. On top of that, the house was clean and smelled of lotus.

"What are you staring at?" Kanda scowled.

"Nothing." Allen quickly replied. He got up from the stool and limped over to the couch.

"Oh no, you're not settling down, beansprout." Kanda said. "Your wounds are bandaged now. You don't need to stay here any longer."

Allen frowned. "What did you just call me? I do not look like a beansprout."

Kanda snorted. "Yeah, well tell that to the mirror."

Allen didn't know what to say. This guy was unbelievable! For a minute he was actually starting to believe that under all the swear words, he was a nice guy, but not anymore. This guy was a total asshole. The thing he hated the most, was being called weak and skinny.

Allen decided to cool down and fight back. He smirked, "Like you're the one to say, girl face."

"What did you just say?" Kanda growled.

"I suggest you donate that hair of yours to charity. It looks rather miserable stuck to a short tempered bastard like you."

"How about I slice off your hair and donate it to the senior charity instead? Rather horrible taste of hair dye if you ask me."

"It's not my fault it's like this, BaKanda!"

Allen almost laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Kanda's face.

"Ba…Kanda? Oh, you've pushed it way too far, fucking moyashi. I suggest you go back to your home before I grab my sword." Kanda scowled.

Allen really didn't feel like limping all the way to his house right now, but he got the feeling Kanda wasn't kidding.

"Fine, fine." Allen sighed. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Allen opened the door and started to head out. He let out a gasp as he saw the mess on Kanda's porch. Kanda, who had been standing behind him, let out a frustrated groan at the sight.

"Leave it. I'll clean it up." Kanda said.

"…Thanks. See you around, BaKanda." Allen smiled as he stuck out his tongue at Kanda.

"I fucking hope not, Moyashi." Kanda growled as he watched the boy limp over to his own house. Kanda didn't forget to slam his door shut with so much force, Allen surely would've heard him.

* * *

It was the first day of semester two and Kanda definitely didn't want to be at school. Everyone just wouldn't leave him alone. Annoying girls were giggling and staring everywhere he went, some even had the nerves to come up and try to start a conversation with him. But the biggest problem here for Kanda, was the stupid rabbit.

"Yuu-chan!" A big cheery voice called from somewhere in the hallways.

'Shit. I need to hide.' Kanda panicked and headed towards the nearest bathroom.

But it was already too late when someone threw their arms around his shoulders before he could enter.

"Where do you think you're going?" The red head laughed.

Kanda slapped Lavi's arms off of him and glared.

"Aw, I know you missed me too buddy." Lavi said smugly.

"I saw you almost every day of summer." Kanda said, a tick forming under his eye.

"But of course? Like you have any other friends, Yuu-chan." Lavi rolled his single green eye.

"Stop calling me by my first name, stupid rabbit."

"Like that'll ever happen! Anyways, the bell is going to ring, we better get to our class. Come on, Yuu-chan!" Lavi once again threw his arms around the boy and smiled wider when it wasn't pushed off this time.

When they got to their classroom, (Note: This is a Japanese school so they have one set class, instead of moving around each block.) the classroom buzzed with excitement as everyone greeted the two.

Kanda was rapidly growing annoyed with the crowd around them and would've told them to mind their own business about what he did during summer - with some nasty swear words mixed in the middle - but then it seemed that his trademark glare had already done the job. Everyone backed off and went back to their seats.

"Aww Yuu-chan, you scared everyone away." Lavi said.

"Kanda, Lavi!" A girl with green short hair that came to her shoulders greeted the two.

"Good morning Lenalee!" Lavi greeted her.

"Good morning." Lenalee said with the melodic voice of hers, "I hear we've got a new student today."

"Like I give a shit." Kanda huffed.

"For real? Is it a girl?" Lavi said with glistening wide eyes that were filled with hope.

Lenalee lightly hit the back of Lavi's head with her notebook. "Seriously Lavi? No, I heard he's a boy, and he has wicked white hair!" Lenalee said.

Kanda breathed in sharply at this. Of all the people… surely not? He had just one person in mind, and it was the one that he would put on top of his 'Not-a-good-first-impression' list. It had been a good week since he last saw him, and still the tick under his eye ceased to stop appearing whenever he thought of the annoying boy.

The homeroom teacher entered the classroom and hushed everyone to their seats.

"I know you guys are very excited to see me. If anyone was wondering, my summer in the Caribbean was fabulous. Sadly the story will have to wait. For now, I have, exciting news!" The teacher said.

The teacher was a peppy man that looked like he was in his late 20's. He had wavy blonde hair that came up to his shoulders, and was an owner of a charming face that definitely won the hearts of many girl students.

"Today, we have a new student! Yay!" The teacher did a mini clap. "Come in, my dear." The teacher motioned towards the front door.

A white haired small figured boy entered the classroom and smiled a charming smile at the students. However his smile wavered when his silver blue eyes locked in with a pair of stormy raven ones.

Kanda scowled and mouthed, "Moyashi."

The teacher continued, "His name is Alary Walnut, and he's a transfer from England."

Allen coughed. "Uh, my name is Allen Walker."

"…Yeah, right. That." The teacher said. "Everyone be nice, all right? Don't make fun of him just because he looks a little bit funny." Allen dropped his jaw at the teacher's insult, which had probably thrown at him without any ill purpose.

"Is white hair a thing now in England?" The teacher asked.

"No." Allen said.

The classroom had an awkward atmosphere and the teacher laughed to cover it up. "Well, looks like we got a rather special student! Anyways, Alary! You can go sit next to the long haired cutie over there."

The teacher pointed to Kanda. For a moment the classroom buzzed in surprise.

"No way." Kanda glared at the teacher.

"Now Kanda, be nice… although that may be impossible." The peppy teacher frowned. "Don't worry Alary, it's just his personality. Definitely not your white hair."

"…Thanks." Allen rolled his eyes as he walked over and sat down.

The classroom was spaced so that there were a total of four columns and six rows of groups. Two desks were stuck together per group, so each person had someone sitting next to them.

Unfortunately for Allen, that someone was Kanda. But it had been a week since Allen last saw him, so he tried to be diplomatic and friendly. Plus, he was grateful, because his wounds were healing perfectly, thanks to Kanda.

"Hey Kanda! Isn't it so great we're in the same school, yet alone the same class?" Allen smiled.

"No need for fake greetings beansprout." Kanda glared.

Allen's smile was starting to falter. This dude sure had something in ticking people off with his unfriendly personality. Did he even have friends? Surely not.

"You should've told me you went to this school. We could've walked to school together." Allen said.

"No way in hell would I have walked with you, and no way in hell will it happen in the future."

"Yeah, well I expected that reply, BaKanda." Allen dropped the smile and sighed.

"Don't fucking call me that." Kanda frowned.

"I'll stop if you stop calling me beansprout."

"Like that'll ever happen." Kanda smirked.

Allen took in a sharp breath as he saw Kanda smirk. Even though it wasn't a smile, seeing him do something as close to that at a proximate distance was breathtaking. It wasn't something coming from having feelings for the boy, no; it was because the boy was simply beautiful. The way his face line was sharply contoured and how his features balanced one another was marvelous, and Allen couldn't help but wonder what the boy would look smiling.

Kanda frowned. "What are you staring at?"

"Do you_ ever_ smile, Kanda?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?"

"Do you?"

"No." Kanda said with a serious expression that made Allen laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kanda scowled.

"Nothing." Allen said, holding in his laughter.

All the while they were bickering, a few curious eyes were focused on them. One of them being Lavi's.

For starters, Lavi was extremely curious about this new kid. He had white hair, silver eyes and an awesome scar down his face. On top of that he was wearing gloves, and a winter uniform, even though it was summer. That was weird. But the thing that intrigued Lavi the most, was how Kanda had been sharing a conversation with Allen. Even though it may not be the most welcoming conversation, Lavi had _never_ seen_ anyone_ exceed five seconds of talking with Kanda the first time they met, and not to mention have the courage to laugh. Plus, focusing on them bickering was more interesting than having to listen to the teacher's boring bragging about his trip to the Caribbean. Ugh, when was this homeroom block over? He wanted to go talk to the new kid already.

Luckily for him – and many other students - the bell rang obnoxiously and the teacher frowned and exited the classroom. Lavi bolted out of his seat and went over to the two.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi said as he swung an arm around him. "I'm Lavi, Kanda's best friend! Nice to meet ya, buddy."

"Best friend?" Kanda snorted.

"Nice to meet you too, Lavi." Allen smiled. "Kanda has friends?" Allen raised a brow.

Lavi was speechless at Allen's bold behavior. Wait, no. Surely the two didn't know each other from before?

"Yes, believe it or not I have more friends than you do, moyashi." Kanda said.

Waitwaitwait, did Kanda just call Allen a bean sprout? Lavi was seriously getting confused here, even though he was a genius. Kanda _never_ called anyone anything, and up until now, the only exception had been Lavi.

"Wait, wait, do you guys by any chance know each other?" Lavi asked.

"No shit, we're talking right now, aren't we?" Kanda grunted.

"I mean like from before." Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm Kanda's neighbor." Allen smiled.

"Ohh! You're the… I see…" Lavi said. "But still, how did you even get the opportunity to talk to an antisocial guy like him?"

"Fucking rabbit, I can hear what you're saying." Kanda growled.

"Well, I kind of dropped my plate on his porch and – "

"None of your fucking business." Kanda interrupted Allen and quickly said to Lavi.

Kanda wasn't going to let Lavi know that he had tended to Allen's wounds. Otherwise that would result in more than a couple weeks of the rabbit teasing and laughing at him.

"Seriously?" Lavi raised a brow. "I wonder what Yuu-chan is so keen on hiding? I'll figure out eventually." Lavi said with a smug smile to Kanda.

Lavi could already tell that this semester was going to be hell of an interesting one.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

So here it isssss... Please follow, favorite and review! :) I think I'm probably going to include Tyki in the relationship too. But I don't know yet.


End file.
